love to hate him, hate to love him
by llama-mc-llamastien
Summary: u hated lord sesshoumaru of the westernlands. and being forced to be the director of his army, diden't make life any better. things start to change after an interesting night, when sesshoumaru makes u acompany him on a long trip.


memo::: ok, your name, Kaie (kay) hinatio, u are a transmutation demon. (u can create things out of air) u have no demon strips at all but your eyes are naturaly red. u have ankle length, strait black hair. Your personality is very comanding, bossy, determined, rude, and un-caring. You currently are the director of lord sesshoumarus army.

You walk down the hall to the training area. Today much like the other days u needed to train the new arrivals. The war between the west and the south was raging on, and u needed more man power. You opened the door and walked in. you: alright! Grab a partner! Thay scramble around. You: swords out! Ok let's have some mirror practice. thay all moned. you: oh give me a break. block! thay all blocked. you: stab! thay stabed at there partner not actualy hitting them. you: lunge back!... slice!... jab jab!!... chop!! alright. now- u were cut off by the lutenten. lut.: director kaie! you: yes. lut.: lord sesshoumaru asks for ur presents. u sighed. you: ok, kill echother while i excuse myself. thay all look at echother confused. lut.: she means fight echother! thay begin. u walk out and down the hall once again. you: y dose he need me this time? lut.: i have no clue. u walk faster. u leave the building and run across the feild to the lords palace. u walked in and to his study. u knocked. sesshoumaru: what? you: director kaie lord sesshoumaru. sesshoumaru: come in. his voice was cold as usual. u opend the doors and walked in. sesshoumaru: i wanted to check in on out position in the war. you: fine, but the south has brought in demons, so were starting to lose man power. sesshoumaru: and... you: thankfully our troops are strong, and large egnough to hold them back. thay are still far into the south. sesshoumaru: demons... humm. you: what are ur orders lord sesshoumaru. sesshoumaru: how many troops are there now? you: currently 7- 17 29-139. sesshoumaru: and 1-6 18-28??? you: killed lord sesshoumaru, by the demons, in a night raid. sesshoumaru: can we send any more? you: thay seam to be doing fine on there own lord sesshoumaru!! there is no need to send more! sesshoumaru: i asked how many more can we send. he said a little angered. u took a deep breath in. you: 7, at the most. u say expelling the air. you: but thay havent been fully trained. u sent the last of the soilders last week lord sesshoumaru. sesshoumaru: send them. you: but y! we dont need anymore force up there yet! not untill we know what the demons are doing. ur just sending them to get killed!! sesshoumaru: u may be incharge of this army, but i give the orders! send them... now. you: lord sesshoumaru! i strongly disagree! these troops are not even capable at defending themselfes any better than a human girl! thay cant help in any way, shape, or form, other than getting in the way! thay hevent been informed of the extent of the war or even the plan! sesshoumaru walks over and grabs u by the neck, choking u. sesshoumaru: send them... now. you: i cannot in good will send them lord sesshoumaru. u struggled to say. he tightend his grip, and stared at u. u stared right back at him. again u pushed out words. you: lord sesshoumaru, choke me as u will, u will regret ur action, and when ur kingdom falls to dust u have none but urself to blame. and when the consiquence for my death kicks in u will only wish u could have saved me. he uses his poisen claw and u heard it sizzle on your skin. you: try me lord sesshoumaru, try to pain me, try to make me give in, try to kill me, try all u will. u very well know u can never achive these things. u thought ur punishment for killing a transmutation demon was bad egnough, that is nowhere near the pain u will suffer for killing the last. u smile at him as the skin on ur neck gets thin. then he drops u. he turns away. u stand up and the skin on ur neck repairs itself. you: good. i will send the first 7 troops when thay are ready for combat. when the time comes u will be informed. then u walked out. u left the palace and into the soilders quarters. u went to the kitchen to get some food. u sat at a tabe and were soon joined by ononomaru, the assaistant director. you: hay. ononomaru: hay, what happend to ur neck. its so pale, what did u do to it? you: 2 words. lord sesshoumaru. ononomaru: oh, so? you: he wanted to send 7 troops to fight. i know were losing men on the feild, but i really dont think we need any more troops out there. ononomaru: really, which troops would those be? the ones that cant fight, or the ones that cant protect? you: i know. he just dosent really understand what were dealing with. unless we recrute demons, we have nothing we can do but send the best fighters. ononomaru: ur a demon. you: yes... ur point being?ononomaru: come on, u know as well as me that u could end this war in a second. u could kill all the demons, no problem. u could end the war. you: by ending lives. demons are people 2! u humans look at us like animals. bribing us to fight ur wars and protect u. we are people 2. we have feelings, just because we have power, dose not! mean that we are toys at a humans disposal. u get up and walk away. ononomaru: u know u would do it if u had the chance! he yells after u. u walked up the stairs to ur room. he was right, if u had the chance u would end the war. but not the way he wanted u to. the only reason u fought this war was because u wanted revenge. u sat on ur bed thinking. what if u did end the war, by killing, by destroying. u may have had the power but ... there was a knock at ur door. it was a woman. woman: lord sesshoumaru would like to see u. u sighed once again. u walked into his study. sesshoumaru: i have thought about what u have said. you: thats nice... and i care because?... sesshoumaru: i want to observe the troops for myself. to see if thay are as helpless as thay seam. you: come and see the training tomorrow morning. sesshoumaru: fine... u may leave. you: what, thats it, no punishment, no, "what the hell are u doing to me and my army" speech. sesshoumaru: no. he says bluntly. you: whoow, hold up there, what the hell exactly are u thinking, u dont just let me off that easy, and iv done a hell of a lot of other things less worce than this, and have hand unreasonable punishments, what has u distracted. sesshoumaru: do u really know me that well? you: yes, i do. how the hell elce am i supposed to have a conversation with u? he chuckles. sesshoumaru: u can leave. u leave and ononomaru walkes in behind u. with sesshoumaru ononomaru: yes lord sesshoumaru? sesshoumaru: tell me ononomaru, how large is our army? ononomaru: large lord, right now we have about 37 west men to 1 south man. sesshoumaru: 37:1 humm. now, im used to controlling things by killing, so how do u controle something u cant kill. ononomaru: if ur talking about kaie, u cant. that woman is determine, she will do what she wants wheather she abides by the rules or not. she will continue on with her life no matter what u say, and will do what she sees fit with the army no matter what instructions were given. sesshoumaru: i can see that. ononomaru: not to be rude or anything, lord sesshoumaru, but u really just dont understand what is going on in this war. u may have a lifetimes werth of experience fighting ur brother, and other… "things", but war is very diffrent, no matter who or what we are fighting. u dont understand the percashions, the measures, and the time, we are taking to swiftly and quickly end the war in our favour, and untill u understand what this war is, id advise u to stick with the suggestions of the director. sesshoumaru: excuse me? He warned him. ononomau: oh, no, im sorry lord sesshoumaru, i dident mean to offend u. and he quickly runs out.back to u u left his study and went out to the garden. u really dident want to be part of this war anymore. it was usless. it was all that little girl rins fault. not hers, but lord sesshoumarus. he was soft and saved the child. now there was a war and the people had to pay for the lords soft heart. he was usless. maybe ononomaru was right. u would end the war if u had the chance. u were made for those kinds of things. u were nothing but an emotionless killing machine. and u enjoyed every min of it. u could still rememmber the day lord sesshoumaru found u. u wernt sickly and helpless like most people, u were actualy on a little killing spree. he basicly picked u up and brought u back to the palace to fight his war. and for that, ur hate for him knows no bounds. u sat on a bench in the garden. u liked to come here. it was so peaceful, unlike most of ur world right now. u loved to just come and sit. to just... be. u eventualy got up and went to ur room. u took off ur uniform, black pants, and a black shirt with blood stains. u got into ur pjs and went to sleep. again u got up in the morning, dressed and left to the training area. ononomaru was teaching today, u just had to supervise. u walked to the training area and sat against a wall. this was the more pathetic group. thay could barly hold the sword, much less kill with it. soon lord sesshoumaru enterd the room and it went silent. he looked tierd. you: lord sesshoumaru, so nice of u to come and watch. i dident know u could get up this early. u said smugly. sesshoumaru: when u go to sleep as late as i do, early mornings are not an option. u chuckled. u lost that little spat, but u were only getting started. he took a seat bescide u and tolled them to carry on. y he sat beside u, u dident know, but it made u very uncomfortable. sure u and sesshoumaru were pritty close, but u dident like him so close. he eventualy got up. sesshoumaru: u man. man: m-me? sesshoumaru: yes, who dose it look like im pointing at? he walked up to sesshoumaru. sesshoumaru: hold ur sword up, at this rate ill decapitate u easly. he got a shocked look on his face. man: i have to fight u... he said scared. sesshouamru: y elce would i call u over. he sighed. the man held his sword up shaking the whole time. u shook ur head and looked down. u were ashamed, he dident have a clue. seconds later sesshoumaru had his sword to the mans neck. he started to cry. that was it. u got up and walked over. you: dear god man! grow up! all of u need to grow up! ur helpless! come on! u cant cry! this is a _war_ god dammit! how the hell is the south supposed to take us seriously if u die after a second or 2. if u cry when ur cornered! what are u children!? thay looked as if thay were all going to cry. sesshoumaru: well, if u are so sure, maybe u would be so kind as to demonstrait. you: id be honerd. u walked to the other side of the arena. ononomaru: u guys might want to back off to the side for this one. he says to the men as he ushers them off to the sides. you: swords only lord sesshoumaru, no demon attacks, no sword attacks. that means no dragon strike. sesshoumaru: very well. U create a sword in ur hand and u both go lunging towards echother. sesshoumaru: are u sure u can take me kaie? u jump over him and slash his back. you: hell yea. he arches his back, but no scream. you: damn. he smirks, running again, but the spectators only see blures of black and white. he attempts to hit u quite a few times but u were a little faster then him. ononomaru: this men, is what it will be like fighting demons. watch and learn if u can. u slashed sesshoumaru a little more but he took a quick turn and u couldent stop. he slashed ur arm and blood gushed out. u stoped. u touched ur wound and looked at the blood on ur hand. u licked some blood off ur finger and licked ur lips. you: de-lish. u say as the skin repars itself. all the men were shocked. sesshoumaru just smirked evily. u enjoyed fighting the lord, he was a challenge for the most part. u battled on, u hurting sesshoumaru more and more oftern until he had u chasing him. he just stoped dead in his tracks and u tried to stop. u couldent and all he had to do was hold out his sword and u ran into it. it went in about 3 inches. you: ohhhhhhhh. u said as the cold blade was removed. you: that tickles. the men were astonished. u moved ur stomatch around as it healed. you: hay that left a scar! he smirked. you: next time i wont hesitate to decapitate u lord sesshoumaru. sesshoumaru: good fight kaie. im eager for the next one. you: im always avalible. and then he walked out. ononomaru: ok men, u can take the day off to think about the little demonstration from today. thay all whisperd to echother and walked out. sesshoumaru walked back in. sesshoumaru: kaie, ononomaru, can i talk to u. you: do we really have a chioce. ononomaru elbows u. you: yyyyyyea, sure. he comes over. sesshoumaru: iv been thinking about what ononomaru said. you: what was that? sesshoumaru: he was right, i dont understand what is going on in this war. so, i am going to join some of the troops. you: lord sesshoumaru u may be able to fight but its to dangerous for u out there! onoinomaru: i have to agree lord sesshoumaru. sesshoumaru: that is y kaie will acompany me. you: what!!!!??


End file.
